User blog:Agent Maroon78/Worst Moments
After finishing my best moments blog, I've decided in honor of Washington, who can remeber the worst things of all time, I'm making this page about the worst moments in Red vs Blue, and I don't mean that in a good way like Grif and Sarge's relationship being the worst. No, I mean things that disapointed me, didn't get my attention, or was poorly executed. I might get some backlash for this but it's my opinion only and your free to leave your's in a kind matter. Also unlike my best moments this has fewer sections instead, but they are much longer. WORST SEASON: Season 9: Now before you all jump at me and say I'm wrong and that I have no taste, just listen: it was a good season compared to other T.V. or web series. Season 9 was actually my most anticipated season because of Revelation, which gave a great ending to the second saga, and after so much time the series was coming back. I thought it was going to be the best and would improve the C.G.I. Yet, in the end it wasn't memorable and some jokes weren't that funny to me. The main premise is that Epsilon is now living in a memory base version of Blood Gulch and trying to get back to his roots, while we learn about the origins of Project Freelancer. Here are my major problems with it. First: why were the Reds the only ones to have different personalities? If you remeber Epsilon didn't only obtain memories from Alpha but also when Caboose told "it" stories. Caboose clearly doesn't have the best memory, so why didn't we see a intelligent Caboose or a annoying Tucker thinking he was Capt. Flowers? Second: some things mentioned in past seasons such as Maine and Washington appearently being friends, a family relationship between North and South ( before the A.I. implatations), or the Director being depressed are never mentioned or only shown briefly. Third: the blue soilder is shown but doesn't do anything in the plot which just left speculation and the fact York's injury circumstances completely change as it didn't involve Delta being with him, Omega causing it, or that Tex being "best" at the moment, which I consider both as poor wrighting. And my biggest hatred of all, the events in the Epsilon unit being completely pointless, as later on they are not mentioned again and we learn that it's the Red's and Blue's came to save Church. That makes it PAINFUL as we could have seen a more interesting story occur with the original cast meeting Carolina who comes to aid them to save Church! The only long term affect in this season is that E.T. (yes that's a pun) is forgotten, which isn't new because Tex has already "died" twice in damn Blood Gulch Chronicles! To be fair the season did introduce Carolina, who's a great character, as being ranked 1 before Tex, Wash actually being a rookie, better C.G.I, and Church coming to deal with his past. But unlike past seasons, I can't qoute lines from this season, I can't say anyting in the Epsilon unit was new (as it was done in B.G.C), I can't say much was revealed about Project Feelancer, and I can't say anything in the current timeline occured. I really don't hate the season (like I said it's okay), but it's so forgetable to me and poorly written compared to the other seasons that I just have to sadly say it's the worst. Of all time... WORST MINI-SERIES: Where There's a Will, There's a Wall. It was difficult to decide which mini-series deserved this spot, not because any are bad, no, it's because they are all entertaining, with me choosing either one of the suspensful stories of the first two or the one of the comedic events in the Epsilon unit. The plot is that in the Epsilon unit, Sarge discovers a wall behind their base and wants to know what's behind it, while the Blues get a new falcon named Phil. I truly enjoyed this one when I first watched it, but there are two major problems I have with it now. The first being it's only three episodes and Rooster Teeth forced this out as quick as possible without truly completing the story. The second being it's so similar to the B.G.C. because several jokes are mearly refrences to past seasons, so does that mean I'm in a way watching a rerun of Season 1? The reason one of the others aren't here is because they all tried something new and after this series, I feared Rooster Teeth had ran out of ideas. It could've worked if it was a bit longer or took place after Epsilon-Church left the unit with the Epsilon doubles also dealing with just what happened, but that isn't so. This just makes me think that this series was made on a lazy afternoon and that Rooster Teeth didn't care about it at all. DUMBEST MOMENT: 'Trailer of Season 9 tied with Sarge denying Sheila is real. '''I know Sarge isn't the brightest guy, but not believing Sheila isn't their made me slap myself. In Season 3, Sheila was left behind in Blood Gulch, which Sarge clearly knows as he picked Donut to be left with her before the bomb's dentination, so when they returned, all of the Red's see her, except Sarge, and all three tell him at one point she's active. So he denies it and simply believes that Simmons gone insane? Are you kidding me?! Sarge has had dumb moments but this one takes the cake as even Caboose would go "Have you lost your mind?", and yeah, it was interesting seeing Simmons on Blue team for a time, but to think that something that is seen is "contagious" is shameful, and did I mention he appearantly is also the Red teams medic!? But there's something that rivals it which is the Season 9 trailer. This was what got me anticapating Season 9, and there were three major things I liked: Maine's throat injury having been cuased by simulation troopers, York unmasking himself and speech, and Tex, North, and York alone surrounded by a huge group of Insurrectionist. Well guess what, none of these are ever used in Season 9 or even 10. Wow, the three things that I wanted to see were retconed before the season aired, well that made me think that Rooster Teeth had no idea what to do with the season. Let me tell you, that these would have been intense story driven elements in different ways, so when they got taken out, I at that moment thought that Rooster Teeth made a really dumb decision. If you say this has happened in the other trailers, let me tell you it hasn't, because all others had been cannon in some form, which I must asked: why was this trailer lying to me about what was going to happen? WORST CHARACTER: '''Vic. "'A character appearing in Season 1 got here? How shocking! (note my sarcasm)" Every version of Vic annoys me so much after Season 1, with his odd discussions, constantely using the word "dude", and his constant alliance shifting without being revealed who the fuck he is. Did he have to explain his vasectomy, because like Doc, I was disgusted not laughing. When I first watched the series, I forgot him at some points in Blood Gulch Chronicles due to how rarely he appears, making him less memorable. When I heard Chuch contact Vic Jr., I wasn't shocked because someone answered, but because I didn't know who this guy was until my brain processed that it was "that guy" for a minute. It should also be noted, that unlike other characters, Vic doesn't have any progression in personality or story, because in the end he's doing the same thing he did in Season 2 to 5, with the same people; Wyoming and O'Malley. So who does he work for and what is he? Well worse of all, we never find out because he's just forgotten until Season 9 (which is only a memory of him so it shouldn't count). In one of the extra endings, he's appearently a virtual intellegence computer, but this isn't cannon and even if it was then who is working for, which isn't mentioned here. Considering that this guy could be a main antagonist of B.G.C. as he manipulated the teams is important...until you realize he could have just been replaced by anyone in each episode Vic appeared in and it wouldn't change the story at all! It would have been suspensful if the Reds and Blues found Vic (Jr.) at the Freelancer facility hinding, scared for his life as they threaten him to explain everything, he reveals what the teams really were in Revelation. But because we never know what happens to him and that he's not that funny to me, he just a really bad, forgetable character and I knew he deserved this spot when even his damn voicemail had funnier lines and dialouge with Church than Vic did overall in the series! Category:Blog posts